IM
im- ???? * en: see in- =imaginabile= * adj * imaginabile ???? * pt: adj imaginável * en: adj imaginable =imaginar= * v * imaginar ???? * pt: v imaginar * en: v 1. to imagine; * 2. to devise, invent =imaginari= * adj * imaginari ???? * pt: adj imaginário/a * en: adj imaginary =imagination= * sub * imagination ???? * pt: n imaginação * en: n imagination (1. act of imagining or picturing in the mind; 2. power of imagination) =imaginative= * adj * imaginative ???? * pt: adj imaginativo/a * en: adj imaginative =imagine= * sub * imagine ???? * pt: n imagem * en: n image * ◊ imaginari; imaginar-imaginabile, imagination, imaginative =imago= * sub =imam= * sub =imamato= * sub =imballage= * sub * imballage ???? * pt: n embalagem =imballar= * v * imballar ???? * pt: v embalar * en: v to pack (as in “to pack in a trunk”) * ◊ disimballar * imballate ???? * pt: adj/pp embalado/a =imballator= * sub * imbalsamamento ???? * pt: n embalsamamento * en: n 1. embalming, embalmment (of dead bodies); 2. (action of) perfuming =imbalsamar= * v * imbalsamar ???? * pt: v embalsamar * en: v 1. to embalm (“to embalm a dead body”); 2. to scent, perfume (= to fill with sweet odor) * ◊ imbalsamamento; imbalsamator =imbalsamator= * sub * imbalsamator ???? * pt: n embalsamador * en: n embalmer =imbalsamento= * sub =imbarcamento= * sub * imbarcamento ???? * pt: n embarcamento * en: n embarkation, embarkment =imbarcar= * v * imbarcar ???? * pt: v embarcar * en: v to embark (= to put on board ship); * imbarcar se in (un interprisa) to embark upon, in (an enterprise) =imbarcation= * sub * imbarcation ???? * pt: n 1. embarcação; 2. barco, navio * en: n 1. embarkation; 2. small vessel, boat * * imbarcatorio ???? * pt: n cais, doca * en: n quay, wharf, dock =imbarcatorio= * sub * imbarrilamento ???? * pt: v embarrilamento =imbarrilar= * v * imbarrilar ???? * pt: v embarrilar * en: v to barrel =imbattibile= * adj * imbattibile ???? * pt: adj imbatível =imbattibilitate= * sub =imbecille= * adj =imbecille= * sub * imbecille¹ ???? * pt: adj imbecil * en: adj imbecile; foolish * ◊ imbecillitate * imbecille² ???? * pt: n imbecil * en: n imbecile; fool =imbecillitate= * sub * imbecillitate ???? * pt: n imbecilidade * en: n imbecility =imbellimento= * sub * imbellimento ???? * pt: n embelezamento * en: n embellishment (1. act of embellishing; 2. adornment, ornament) =imbellir= * v * imbellir ???? * pt: v embelezar * en: v to embellish (= to make beautiful) =imberbe= * adj * imberbe ???? * pt: n imberbe =imbiber= * v * imbiber ???? * pt: v embeber * en: v 1. to imbibe, absorb; 2. to soak, be soaked; 3. to imbue, inspire =imbibibile= * adj * imbibibile ???? * pt: adj imbebível * en: adj * undrinkable =imbibimento= * sub * imbibimento ???? * pt: n embebimento * en: n absorption, soaking =imbibition= * sub * imbibition ???? * pt: n embebimento * en: n 1. absorption, imbibition; 2. act of soaking =imboscada= * sub * imboscada ???? * pt: n emboscada * en: n ambush; * cader in un imboscada to fall into an ambush =imboscar= * v * imboscar ???? * pt: v emboscar * en: v to ambush (= to place in ambush); * imboscar se to ambush, lie in ambush * ◊ imboscada =imbottiliamento= * imbottiliamento ???? * pt: n engarrafamento =imbottiliar= * v * imbottiliar ???? * pt: v engarrafar * en: v to bottle =imbottiliator= * sub =imbraciamento= * sub * imbraciamento ???? * pt: n abraçamento * en: n embrace =imbraciar= * v * imbraciar ???? * pt: v abraçar * en: v to embrace (1. to clasp in one’s arms, hug; 2. “to embrace a career, cause, etc.”; 3. to comprise, include) * ◊ imbraciamento =imbricar= * v * imbricar ???? * pt: v sobrepor =imbricate= * adj =imbricatiflor= * adj =imbrication= * sub =imbroglio= * sub * imbroglio I ???? * pt: n Mus. imbroglio I * en: n imbroglio (= intricate and complicated situation) =imbroliamento= * sub * imbroliamento ???? * pt: n enredo, embrulho, trapalhada * en: n entanglement, embroilment =imbroliar= * v * imbroliar ???? * pt: v enrolar, enredar, atrapalhar * en: v to entangle, embroil (= to throw into a state of confusion) * ◊ imbroliamento =imbrunir= * v * imbrunir ???? * pt: v escurecer * en: v to brown (= to make brown) =imbrutiente= * adj * imbrutiente ???? * pt: adj embrutecedor/a * en: adj besotting, stupefying =imbrutimento= * sub * imbrutimento ???? * pt: n embrutecimento * en: n sottishness, brutishness =imbrutir= * v * imbrutir ???? * pt: v embrutecer * en: v to stupefy, besot =imbuccamento= * sub * imbuccamento ???? * pt: n 1. embocar, insinuar, chegar a boca (comer, parolas, instrumento musical, etc.); 2. desaguar * en: n 1. (act of) putting (food, also: words, etc.) into (someone’s) mouth; also: (act of) forcing down; 2. (act of) raising (the mouthpiece of a wind instrument) to the lips; also: (act of) blowing (a wind instrument); 3. (action of) flowing into =imbuccar= * v * imbuccar ???? * pt: v embocar * en: v 1. to put (food, also: words, etc.) into (someone’s) mouth; also: to force down; 2. to raise (the mouthpiece of a wind instrument) to the lips; also: to blow (a wind instrument); * imbuccar in to flow into * ◊ imbuccamento; imbuccatura =imbuccatura= * sub * imbuccatura ???? * pt: n embocadura * en: n I. Mus. embouchure (1. the shaping of lips, tongue, etc., in producing a tone; 2. mouthpiece of a wind instrument); II. mouthpiece (of a horse’s bit); III. mouth (of a river) =imbuer= * v =imburgesamento= * sub =imburgesar= * v =imbursar= * v * imbursar ???? * pt: v embolsar * en: v to take in, imburse * ◊ reimbursar * -imento ???? * pt: sufixo substantivo com verbos terminados em '-er' e '-ir' (= acção ou resultado de...) compare: abolimento etc.; assortimento etc.; blandimento etc.; experimento etc.; sedimento etc. * en: suffixo substantive with verbs in -er and -ir -iment, -ishment, * -ment (= action or result of ...ing) * ◊ abolimento etc.; assortimento etc.; blandimento etc.; experimento etc.; sedimento etc. * -imer ???? * en: see emer * -imic ???? * en: see amic =imitabile= * adj * imitabile ???? * pt: adj imitável * en: adj imitable =imitabilitate= * sub =imitar= * v * imitar ???? * pt: v imitar * en: v to imitate * ◊ imitabile-inimitabile; imitation; imitative; imitator; imitate =imitate= * adj * imitate ???? * pt: adj/pp imitado/a * en: 1. pp of imitar ; * 2. adj imitation (as in “imitation lace”) =imitation= * sub * imitation ???? * pt: n imitação * en: n imitation =imitative= * adj * imitative ???? * pt: adj imitativo/a * en: adj imitative =imitator= * adj =imitator= * sub * imitator ???? * pt: n imitador * en: n imitator; attrib imitative (= given to imitation) =immaculate= * adj * immaculate ???? * pt: adj/pp imaculado/a * en: adj immaculate; * le Immaculate Conception the Immaculate Conception =immagazinabile= * adj =immagazinage= * sub * immagazinage (-aje) ???? * pt: n armazenamento * en: n warehousing, storing up =immagazinar= * v * immagazinar ???? * pt: v armazenar * en: v to warehouse, store up =immaliar= * v * immaliar ???? * pt: v emaranhar * en: v to enmesh =immancabile= * adj =immaneabile= * adj * immaneabile ???? * pt: adj ingovernável, indócil * en: adj unmanageable =immanente= * adj * immanente ???? * pt: adj imanente, persistente * en: adj immanent =immanentia= * sub * immanentia ???? * pt: n imanência * en: n immanence =immanentismo= * sub =immanentista= * sub =immaner= * v * immaner ???? * pt: v persistir * en: v to stay within, be immanent * ◊ immanente-immanentia =immangiabile= * adj =immanicar= * v * immanicar ???? * pt: v encabar * en: v to fix a handle to =immarcescibile= * adj * immarcescibile ???? * pt: adj imarcescível * en: adj not withering, not wilting (= not liable to wither or wilt) =immaterial= * adj * immaterial ???? * pt: adj imaterial * en: adj immaterial (= not material) =immaterialisar= * v =immaterialismo= * sub * immaterialismo ???? * pt: n imaterialismo =immaterialista= * adj =immaterialista= * sub * immaterialista ???? * pt: n imaterialista =immaterialistic= * adj =immaterialitate= * sub * immaterialitate ???? * pt: n immaterialidade * en: n immateriality =immatricular= * v =immatriculation= * sub =immatur= * adj * immatur ???? * pt: adj imaturo/a * en: adj unripe; immature =immaturitate= * sub * immaturitate ???? * pt: n imaturidade * en: n unripeness; immaturity =immediate= * adj * immediate ???? * pt: adj imediato/a * en: adj immediate * immediatemente ???? * pt: adv imediatamente =immedicabile= * adj * immedicabile ???? * pt: adj imedicável * en: adj immedicable =immemorabile= * adj * immemorabile ???? * pt: adj imemorial, imemorável * en: adj immemorial =immemorial= * adj * immemorial ???? * pt: adj imemorial * en: adj immemorial =immense= * adj * immense ???? * pt: adj imenso/a * en: adj immense * ◊ immensitate =immensitate= * sub * immensitate ???? * pt: n imensidade * en: n immensity =immensurabile= * adj * immensurabile ???? * pt: adj imensurável * en: adj immeasurable, immensurable =immensurabilitate= * sub * immensurabilitate ???? * pt: n imensurabilidade * en: n immeasurability, immensurability =immentionabile= * adj * immentionabile ???? * en: adj unmentionable =immerger= * v * immerger -merg-/-mers- ???? * pt: v imergir * en: v to immerse, immerge (= to dip, plunge) * ◊ immersion =immeritate= * adj * immeritate ???? * pt: adj/pp imerecido/a * immers- ???? * en: see immerger =immersion= * sub * immersion ???? * pt: n imersão * en: n immersion (1. dipping, plunging; 2. Astron.) =immesurabile= * adj * immesurabile ???? * pt: adj imensurável * en: adj immeasurable, immensurable =immesurabilitate= * sub * immesurabilitate ???? * pt: n imensurabilidade * en: n immeasurability, immensurability =immigrante= * sub * immigrante ???? * pt: n imigrante * en: n immigrant =immigrar= * v * immigrar ???? * pt: v imigrar * en: v to immigrate * ◊ immigrante; immigration; immigrato =immigrate= * adj =immigration= * sub * immigration ???? * pt: n imigração * en: n immigration (= act of immigrating) =immigrato= * sub * immigrato ???? * pt: n imigrado * en: n immigrant * immin- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ imminente-imminentia =imminente= * adj * imminente ???? * pt: adj iminente * en: adj imminent =imminentia= * sub * imminentia ???? * pt: n iminência * en: n imminence =immiscer= * v * immiscer -mise-/-mixt- ???? * pt: v misturar * en: v to commingle, mix up, immix * ◊ immixtion =immiscibile= * adj =immiscibilitate= * sub =immission= * sub =immitigabile= * adj * immixt- ???? * en: see immiscer =immixtion= * sub * immixtion ???? * pt: n mistura * en: n immixture =immobile= * adj =immobile= * sub * immobile¹ ???? * pt: adj imóvel (incapaz de movimento) * en: adj immovable, immobile (1. incapable of movement; 2. not moving, motionless); * benes immobile real estate, immovables * immobile² ???? * pt: n propriedade não móvel; terreno, edifício, etc.) * en: n piece of real property; * immobiles real estate, realty, immovables =immobiliari= * adj * immobiliari ???? * pt: adj imobiliário/a; * benes immobiliari bens imóveis * en: adj -; * benes immobiliari real estate, immovables =immobilisar= * v * immobilisar ???? * pt: v imobilizar * en: v to immobilize =immobilisation= * sub * immobilisation ???? * pt: n imobilização * en: n immobilization =immobilismo= * sub =immobilitate= * sub * immobilitate ???? * pt: n imobilidade * en: n immobility =immoderate= * adj * immoderate ???? * pt: adj imoderado/a * en: adj immoderate =immoderatessa= * sub * immoderatessa ???? * pt: n imoderação * en: n immoderateness =immoderation= * sub * immoderation ???? * pt: n imoderação * en: n immoderation =immodeste= * adj * immodeste ???? * pt: adj imodesto/a * en: adj immodest (1. presumptuous, forward; 2. indecent, improper) =immodestia= * sub * immodestia ???? * pt: n imodéstia * en: n immodesty (1. presumptuousness, forwardness; 2. indelicacy, unchastity) =immodificabile= * adj =immolar= * v * immolar ???? * pt: v imolar * en: v to immolate * ◊ immolation; immolator =immolation= * sub * immolation ???? * pt: n imolação * en: n immolation =immolator= * sub * immolator ???? * pt: n imolador * en: n immolator =immoral= * adj * immoral ???? * pt: adj imoral * en: adj immoral; also: unethical * ◊ immoralismo; immoralista; immoralitate =immoralisar= * v =immoralismo= * sub * immoralismo ???? * pt: n imoralismo * en: n immoralism =immoralista= * adj =immoralista= * sub * immoralista ???? * pt: n imoralista * en: n immoralist =immoralitate= * sub * immoralitate ???? * pt: n imoralidade * en: n immorality =immortal= * adj =immortal= * sub * immortal ???? * pt: adj imortal * en: adj immortal =immortalisar= * v * immortalisar ???? * pt: v imortalizar * en: v to immortalize =immortalisation= * sub =immortalitate= * sub * immortalitate ???? * pt: n imortalidade * en: n immortality =immortificate= * adj * immortificate ???? * pt: adj não mortificado/a * en: adj unmortified =immortification= * sub * immortification ???? * pt: n imortificação * en: n immortification =immotivate= * adj =immun= * adj * immun ???? * pt: adj imune * en: adj 1. exempt; 2. immune * ◊ immunitate; immunisar-immunisation =immunde= * adj * immunde ???? * pt: adj imundo/a * en: adj unclean (1. dirty, filthy; 2. ceremonially unclean); * spirito immunde unclean, evil, spirit =immunditia= * sub * immunditia ???? * pt: n 1. imundicie; * 2. Teol. impuridade, impureza; * immunditias lixo * en: n 1. dirt, filth; 2. Theol. impurity; * immunditias refuse, garbage, etc. =immunisar= * v * immunisar ???? * pt: v imunizar * en: v to immunize =immunisation= * sub * immunisation ???? * pt: n imunização * en: n immunization =immunisator= * sub =immunitari= * adj =immunitate= * sub * immunitate ???? * pt: n imunidade * en: n immunity (1. exemption; 2. resistance to disease, poison, etc.) =immunobiologia= * sub =immunochimia= * sub * immunodeficiente ???? * pt: adj imunodeficiente =immunodeficientia= * sub * immunodeficientia ???? * pt: n imunodeficiência =immunodepressivo= * sub =immunofluorescentia= * sub =immunogene= * adj =immunogenetic= * adj =immunogenetica= * sub =immunoglobulina= * sub =immunologia= * sub =immunologic= * adj =immunologista= * sub =immunologo= * sub =immunomechanismo= * sub =immunopathia= * sub =immunoreaction= * sub =immunoreactive= * adj =immunoreactivitate= * sub =immunosero= * sub =immunosuppression= * sub =immunosuppressive= * adj =immunosuppressivo= * sub =immunosuppressor= * adj =immunosuppressor= * sub =immunotherapia= * sub =immunotolerantia= * sub =immurar= * v =immuration= * sub =immutabile= * adj * immutabile ???? * pt: adj imutável * en: adj immutable =immutabilitate= * sub * immutabilitate ???? * pt: n imutabilidade * en: n immutability =impaccar= * v * impaccar ???? * pt: v empacar, empacotar (compare: paccar, impacchettar, pacchettar) * en: v to pack (up) =impaccator= * sub * impaccator ???? * pt: n empacotador * en: n packer =impacchettar= * v * impacchettar ???? * pt: v empacotar (compare: impaccar, pacchettar, paccar) * en: v to pack (up), wrap (up) =impacchettator= * sub * impact- ???? * en: see impinger =impaction= * sub * impaction ???? * en: n impaction =impacto= * sub * impacto ???? * pt: n impacto * en: n impact =impagabile= * adj * impagabile ???? * pt: adj impagável * en: adj priceless =impala= * sub =impalamento= * sub * impalamento ???? * pt: n empalação * en: n impalement =impalar= * v * impalar ???? * pt: v empalar, estacar * en: v to impale (= to pierce with a pointed stake) =impaleage= * sub * impaleage (-aje) ???? * pt: n empalhação, empalhamento * en: n packing (in straw) =impalear= * v * impalear ???? * pt: v empalhar * en: v 1. to pack (in straw); 2. to thatch * ◊ impaleage =impaleator= * sub =impalpabile= * adj * impalpabile ???? * pt: adj impalpável * en: adj impalpable =impalpabilitate= * sub * impalpabilitate ???? * pt: n * impalpabilidade * en: n impalpability =impaludamento= * sub =impaludar= * v * impaludar ???? * pt: v apaludar * en: v to turn or transform into a marsh; * impaludar se to become marshy =impaludation= * sub =impanar= * v * impanar ???? * en: v Eccl. to impane * ◊ impanation =impanation= * sub * impanation ???? * en: n Eccl. impanation =impar= * adj =imparabile= * adj =impardonabile= * adj * impardonabile ???? * pt: adj imperdoável * en: adj unpardonable =impardonabilitate= * sub * impare ???? * pt: adj Arit. ímpar * en: adj Arith. odd, uneven * ◊ imparitate =imparidigitate= * adj =imparipennate= * adj =imparipinnate= * adj =imparisyllabe= * adj * imparisyllabe (-sí-) ???? * pt: adj imparissilabico/a * en: adj imparisyllabic =imparisyllabic= * adj * imparisyllabic ???? * pt: adj imparissilabico/a =imparisyllabo= * sub * imparisyllabo (-sí-) ???? * pt: n imparissílabo * en: n imparisyllabic =imparitate= * sub * imparitate ???? * pt: n imparidade, disparidade * en: n 1. imparity, inequality; 2. Arith. oddness =impartial= * adj * impartial ???? * pt: adj imparcial * en: adj impartial =impartialitate= * sub * impartialitate ???? * pt: n imparcialidade * en: n impartiality =impartibile= * adj * impartibile ???? * pt: adj indivisível * en: adj indivisible =impartibilitate= * sub =impartir= * v * impartir ???? * pt: v impartir * en: v 1. to impart, bestow; 2. to grant, concede * ◊ impartitor =impartitor= * sub * impartitor ???? * pt: n impartidor * en: n imparter =impasse= * sub * impasse F ???? * pt: n impasse F * en: n impasse (1. dead end; 2. deadlock) =impassibile= * adj * impassibile ???? * pt: adj impassível * en: adj impassible, impassive =impassibilitate= * sub * impassibilitate ???? * pt: n impassibilidade * en: n impassibility, impassivity =impastabile= * adj =impastamento= * sub * impastamento ???? * pt: n Arte empasto, empastamento * en: n Art impasto =impastar= * v * impastar ???? * pt: v empastar * en: v 1. to make into dough; also: to knead; 2. to enclose in dough; 3. Art to impaste * ◊ impastamento =impastator= * sub =impastatori= * adj =impatientar= * v * impatientar ???? * pt: v impacientar * en: v to make impatient; * impatientar se to grow impatient =impatiente= * adj * impatiente ???? * pt: adj impaciente * en: adj impatient =impatientia= * sub * impatientia ???? * pt: n impaciência * en: n impatience =impavide= * adj * impavide ???? * pt: adj impávido/a * en: adj fearless * impavorir ???? * pt: v espavorir =impeachment= * sub =impeccabile= * adj * impeccabile ???? * pt: adj impecável * en: adj impeccabile (1. not liable to sin; 2. faultless) =impeccabilitate= * sub * impeccabilitate ???? * pt: n impecabilidade * en: n impeccability =impecuniose= * adj * impecuniose ???? * pt: adj impecunioso/a * en: adj impecunious =impecuniositate= * sub =impedantia= * sub =impedibile= * adj =impedimento= * sub * impedimento ???? * pt: n impedimento * en: n 1. (act of) impeding; 2. impediment, hindrance =impedir= * v * impedir ???? * pt: v impedir * en: v to impede, hinder * ◊ impedimento; impeditive =impeditive= * adj * impeditive ???? * pt: adj impeditivo/a * en: adj impeding, impeditive =impejorar= * v * impejorar ???? * pt: v pejorar, piorar * en: v to worsen (= to make or become worse) =impellente= * adj * impellente ???? * pt: adj impelente * en: 1. ppr of impeller ; 2. adj impellent =impeller= * v * impeller -pell-/-puls- ???? * pt: v impelir * en: v to impel * ◊ impellente; impulsion; impulsive-impulsivitate; impulsor; impulso =impellucide= * adj =impenetrabile= * adj * impenetrabile ???? * pt: adj impenetrável * en: adj impenetrable =impenetrabilitate= * sub * impenetrabilitate ???? * pt: n impenetrabilidade * en: n impenetrability =impenitente= * adj * impenitente ???? * pt: adj impenitente * en: adj unrepentant, impenitent =impenitentia= * sub * impenitentia ???? * pt: n impenitência * en: n impenitence =impensabile= * adj =impensate= * adj =imperar= * v * imperar ???? * pt: v imperar * en: v to govern, rule over * ◊ imperio; imperative-imperativo; imperator; imperatrice =imperative= * adj * imperative ???? * pt: adj imperativo/a * en: adj imperative (1. implying or expressing a command; 2. Gram.); * modo imperative Gram. imperative mood =imperativo= * sub * imperativo ???? * pt: n imperativo (1. Filos.; 2. Gram.) * en: n imperative (1. Philos.; 2. Gram.); * imperativo categoric categorical imperative =imperator= * sub * imperator ???? * pt: n imperador * en: n emperor =imperatrice= * sub * imperatrice ???? * pt: n imperatriz * en: n empress =imperceptibile= * adj * imperceptibile ???? * pt: adj imperceptível, impercebível * en: adj imperceptible * imperceptibilemente ???? * pt: adv imperceptivelmente =imperceptibilitate= * sub * imperceptibilitate ???? * pt: n imperceptibilidade * en: n imperceptibility =imperdibile= * adj * imperdibile ???? * pt: adj imperdível * en: adj unlosable =imperfecte= * adj * imperfecte ???? * pt: adj imperfeito/a * en: adj imperfect (1. not perfect; 2. Gram.) * imperfectemente ???? * pt: adv imperfeitamente =imperfectibile= * adj * imperfectibile ???? * pt: adj imperfectível * en: adj imperfectible =imperfectibilitate= * sub * imperfectibilitate ???? * pt: n imperfectibilidade * en: n imperfectibility =imperfection= * sub * imperfection ???? * pt: n imperfeição * en: n imperfection =imperfective= * adj =imperfecto= * sub * imperfecto ???? * pt: n Gram. imperfeito * en: n Gram. imperfect =imperforabile= * adj * imperforabile ???? * pt: adj imperfurável * en: adj imperforable (= that cannot be perforated) =imperforabilitate= * sub =imperforate= * adj * imperforate ???? * pt: adj/pp imperfurado/a * en: adj imperforate, imperforated =imperforation= * sub * imperforation ???? * pt: n imperfuração * en: n imperforation =imperial= * adj =imperial= * sub * imperial¹ ???? * pt: adj imperial (majestoso/a) * en: adj imperial (1. pertaining to an empire or an emperor; 2. of special excellence) * imperial² ???? * pt: n imperial (parte superior duma carruagem) * en: n top deck (of a bus, etc.) =imperialismo= * sub * imperialismo ???? * pt: n imperialismo * en: n imperialism =imperialista= * adj =imperialista= * sub * imperialista ???? * pt: n imperialista * en: n imperialist =imperialistic= * adj =imperibile= * adj * imperibile ???? * pt: adj imperecível * en: adj imperishable =impericular= * v * impericular ???? * pt: v arriscar, pôr em perigo * en: v to imperil =imperio= * sub * imperio ???? * pt: n império * en: n empire (1. supreme authority; 2. country ruled by an emperor or empress) * ◊ imperial-imperialismo, imperialista; imperiose =imperiose= * adj * imperiose ???? * pt: adj imperioso/a * en: adj imperious (1. domineering; 2. imperative) * imperiosemente ???? * pt: adv imperiosamente * imperiositate ???? * pt: n imperiosidade =imperite= * adj * imperite ???? * pt: adj imperito/a =imperitia= * sub * imperitia ???? * pt: n imperícia * imperiture ???? * pt: adj imperecível, imperecedor/a =impermanente= * adj =impermanentia= * sub =impermeabile= * adj =impermeabile= * sub * impermeabile¹ ???? * pt: adj impermeável * en: adj impermeable; also: waterproof * impermeabile² ???? * pt: n impermeável (casaco feito de material impermeável) * en: n raincoat =impermeabilisar= * v =impermeabilisation= * sub =impermeabilitate= * sub * impermeabilitate ???? * pt: n impermeabilidade * en: n impermeability =impermissibile= * adj =impermissibilitate= * sub =impermutabile= * adj * impermutabile ???? * pt: adj impermutável * en: adj impermutable =impermutabilitate= * sub * impermutabilitate ???? * pt: n impermutabilidade * en: n impermutability =imperscrutabile= * adj =imperscrutabilitate= * sub =impersonal= * adj * impersonal ???? * pt: adj impessoal * en: adj impersonal; * verbo impersonal Impersonal verb * impersonalidade ???? * pt: n impersonalidade =impersonalisar= * v * impersonalisar ???? * pt: v personificar =impersonalitate= * sub =impersuadibile= * adj =impersuasibile= * adj =impertinente= * adj * impertinente ???? * pt: adj impertinente * en: adj impertinent (1. irrelevant; 2. impudent) * impertinentemente ???? * pt: adv impertinentemente =impertinentia= * sub * impertinentia ???? * pt: n impertinência * en: n impertinence (1. irrelevance; 2. impudence) =imperturbabile= * adj * imperturbabile ???? * pt: adj imperturbável * en: adj imperturbable =imperturbabilitate= * sub * imperturbabilitate ???? * pt: n imperturbabilidade * en: n imperturbability =impervie= * adj * impervie ???? * pt: adj impérvio/a * en: adj impassable, impervious =impervietate= * sub * impet- ???? * en: v in derivatives * ◊ impeto =impetiginose= * adj =impetigo= * sub =impeto= * sub * impeto (ím-) ???? * pt: n ímpeto * en: n impetus (of a moving body) * ◊ impetuose-impetuositate =impetrabile= * adj * impetrabile ???? * pt: adj impetrável * impetrante ???? * pt: adj/ppr impetrante =impetrar= * v * impetrar ???? * pt: v impetrar * en: v to impetrate (= to obtain by request or entreaty) * ◊ impetration; impetrative =impetration= * sub * impetration ???? * pt: n impetração * en: n impetration =impetrative= * adj * impetrative ???? * pt: adj impetrativo/a * en: adj impetrative * impetrator ???? * pt: n impetrador * impetratori ???? * pt: adj impetratório/a * impetratrice ???? * pt: n impetradora * impetu- ???? * en: see impeto =impetuose= * adj * impetuose ???? * pt: adj impetuoso/a * en: adj impetuous * impetuosemente ???? * pt: adv impetuosamente =impetuositate= * sub * impetuositate ???? * pt: n impetuosidade * en: n impetuosity =impetuoso= * adv =impie= * adj * impie ???? * pt: adj ímpio/a * en: adj impious =impietate= * sub * impietate ???? * pt: n impiedade * en: n impiety =impietose= * adj * impietose ???? * pt: adj impiedoso/a * en: adj pitiless =impignorabile= * adj =impignorabilitate= * sub =impilabile= * adj =impilar= * v =impilator= * sub =impinger= * v * impinger -ping-/-pact- ???? * pt: v chocar, empurrar, embater * en: v to strike, collide with * ◊ impaction; impacto =implacabile= * adj * implacabile ???? * pt: adj implacável * en: adj implacable * implacabilemente ???? * pt: adv implacavelmente =implacabilitate= * sub * implacabilitate ???? * pt: n implacabilidade * en: n implacability =implaciamento= * sub * implaciamento ???? * pt: n colocação, posicionamento * en: n 1. location, site; 2. Mil. emplacement =implaciar= * v * implaciar ???? * pt: v colocar, posicionar * en: v to put into position, emplace * ◊ implaciamento; reimplaciar =implant= * sub =implantabile= * adj =implantar= * v * implantar ???? * pt: v implantar, instalar * en: v to implant * ◊ implantation =implantation= * sub * implantation ???? * pt: n implantação * en: n implantation =implantologia= * sub =implausibile= * adj =implausibilitate= * sub =implementar= * v =implementation= * sub =impler= * v * impler -pler/-plet- ???? * pt: v encher * en: v to fill (= to make full) * ◊ impletion; reimpler =impletion= * sub * impletion ???? * pt: n enchimento * en: n impletion * implicante ???? * pt: adj/ppr implicante =implicar= * v * implicar ???? * pt: v implicar * en: v to implicate (= to involve) * ◊ implication; implicative; implicite =implication= * sub * implication ???? * pt: n implicação * en: n implication (= condition of being implicated) =implicative= * adj * implicative ???? * pt: adj implicativo/a * en: adj implicative * implicator ???? * pt: n implicador * implicatori ???? * pt: adj implicatório/a * implicatrice ???? * pt: n implicadora =implicite= * adj * implicite (-lí-) ???? * pt: adj implícito/a * en: adj implicit =imploder= * v =implorabile= * adj * implorabile ???? * pt: adj implorável * en: adj open to entreaty =implorar= * v * implorar ???? * pt: v implorar * en: v to implore, beseech * ◊ implorabile; imploration; implorator =imploration= * sub * imploration ???? * pt: n imploração * en: n entreaty, imploration =implorator= * sub * implorator ???? * pt: n implorador * en: n implorer * imploratrice ???? * pt: n imploradora =implosion= * sub =implosive= * adj =implumar= * v * implumar ???? * pt: v emplumar * en: v to plume (= to adorn with plumes) =implumate= * adj * impluv- ???? * en: v in derivatives =impluvio= * sub * impluvio ???? * pt: n Antig. implúvio * en: n Antiq. impluvium =impolarisabile= * adj =impolderar= * v =impolite= * adj * impolite ???? * pt: adj indelicado/a, rude, grosseiro/a * en: adj 1. unpolished, crude; 2. impolite, rude =impolitessa= * sub * impolitessa ???? * pt: n indelicadeza, grosseria * en: n impoliteness =impolitic= * adj * impolitic ???? * pt: adj impolítico/a * en: adj impolitic * impoliticamente ???? * pt: adv impoliticamente =imponderabile= * adj =imponderabile= * sub * imponderabile ???? * pt: adj imponderável * imponderabile¹ ???? * en: adj imponderable * imponderabile² ???? * en: n -; * imponderabiles Imponderables =imponderabilitate= * sub * imponderabilitate ???? * pt: n imponderabilidade * en: n imponderability =imponderate= * adj * imponderate ???? * pt: adj/pp imponderado/a * imponderatemente ???? * pt: adv imponderadamente =imponente= * adj * imponente ???? * pt: adj/ppr imponente * en: 1. pres part of imponer ; 2. adj imposing, impressive =imponentia= * sub * imponentia ???? * pt: n imponência =imponer= * v * imponer -pon-/-posit-/-post- ???? * pt: v impor; * imponer le manos Ecles. impor as mãos (para conferir o sacerdócio, para curar os enfermos, etc.) * en: v 1. to lay (up)on; also: Eccl. to impose; 2. to impose (= to practice tricks or deception); * imponer (un mulcta, contribution, etc.) to impose (a fine, tax, etc.); * imponer le manos Eccl. to impose, lay on, hands * ◊ imponente; imposition; impostor; impostura; imposto; imposta =imponibile= * adj =imponibilitate= * sub =impopular= * adj * impopular ???? * pt: adj impopular * en: adj unpopular =impopularitate= * sub * impopularitate ???? * pt: n impopularidade * en: n unpopularity * impopularmente ???? * pt: adv impopularmente =importabile= * adj * importabile ???? * pt: adj importável * en: adj importable =importabilitate= * sub =importante= * adj * importante ???? * pt: adj importante * en: 1. ppr of importar ; 2. adj important; * esser importante to be important =importantia= * sub * importantia ???? * pt: n importância * en: n importance; * haber (multe) importantia to be of (great) importance =importar= * v * importar ???? * pt: v importar * en: v 1. to import; * 2. to be important, to matter; * non importa It doesn’t matter, never mind; * il importa que... It is essential that... * ◊ importante-importantia; importabile; importation; importator =importation= * sub * importation ???? * pt: n importação * en: n importation, import =importator= * adj =importator= * sub * importator ???? * pt: n importador * en: n importer * importatrice ???? * pt: n importadora =importun= * adj * importun ???? * pt: adj importuno/a * en: adj importune, importunate * ◊ importunitate; importunar =importunar= * v * importunar ???? * pt: v importunar * en: v to importune =importunitate= * sub * importunitate ???? * pt: n importunidade * en: n importunity =importuno= * sub * imposit- ???? * en: see imponer =imposition= * sub * imposition ???? * pt: n imposição * en: n I. laying (up) on; also: imposition; II. imposition (1. as in “imposition of a law, tax, fine”; 2. tax, fine, etc. imposed or levied) =impositor= * sub =impossibile= * adj =impossibile= * sub * impossibile ???? * pt: adj impossível * en: adj impossible =impossibilitate= * sub * impossibilitate ???? * pt: n impossibilidade * en: n impossibility * impost- ???? * en: see imponer =imposta= * sub * imposta ???? * pt: n Arquit. imposta, batente de porta oh janela * en: n Arch. impost =imposto= * sub * imposto ???? * pt: n imposto * en: n tax, duty, impost =impostor= * sub * impostor ???? * pt: n impostor * en: n swindler, cheat, impostor =impostura= * sub * impostura ???? * pt: n impostura * en: n imposture =impotente= * adj * impotente ???? * pt: adj impotente * en: adj impotent =impotentia= * sub * impotentia ???? * pt: n impotência * en: n impotence =impovrimento= * sub * impovrimento ???? * pt: n empobrecimento * en: n impoverishment =impovrir= * v * impovrir ???? * pt: v empobrecer * en: v to impoverish =impovrite= * adj =impractic= * adj =impracticabile= * adj * impracticabile ???? * pt: adj impraticável * en: adj impracticable; * via impracticabile Impracticable or unpassable road =impracticabilitate= * sub * impracticabilitate ???? * pt: n impraticabilidade * en: n impracticability =imprecar= * v * imprecar ???? * pt: v imprecar * en: v to imprecate * ◊ imprecation; imprecator; imprecatori =imprecation= * sub * imprecation ???? * pt: n imprecação * en: n imprecation * imprecative ???? * pt: adj imprecativo/a =imprecator= * sub * imprecator ???? * pt: n praguejador * en: n imprecator =imprecatori= * adj * imprecatori ???? * pt: adj imprecatório/a * en: adj imprecatory * imprecatrice ???? * pt: n praguejadora =imprecisabile= * adj =imprecisate= * adj =imprecise= * adj * imprecise ???? * pt: adj impreciso/a * en: adj lacking in precision =imprecision= * sub * imprecision ???? * pt: n imprecisão * en: n lack of precision =impregnabile= * adj * impregnabile ???? * pt: adj emprenhável (1. capaz de ser fecundada; 2. permeável) * en: adj (apt or liable) to be impregnated (1. capable of being fecundated; 2. permeable) =impregnar= * v * impregnar ???? * pt: v emprenhar * en: v to impregnate (1. to fecundate, make pregnant; 2. to permeate, imbue) * ◊ impregnabile; impregnation =impregnation= * sub * impregnation ???? * pt: n emprenhação (1. fecundação; 2. acção de embeber) * en: n impregnation (1. fecundation; 2. action of permeating or imbuing) =impremeditate= * adj * impremeditate ???? * pt: adj impremeditado/a * en: adj unpremeditated =imprendibile= * adj * imprendibile ???? * pt: adj (que não se pode prender) * en: adj impregnable =imprendibilitate= * sub * imprendibilitate ???? * pt: n (que não se pode prender) * en: n impregnability * impreparate ???? * pt: adj/pp não preparado/a =impresario= * sub * impresario I ???? * pt: n empresário * en: n impresario =imprescriptibile= * adj * imprescriptibile ???? * pt: adj imprescritível * en: adj imprescriptible (= not subject to prescription) =imprescriptibilitate= * sub * imprescriptibilitate ???? * pt: n imprescritabilidade * en: n imprescriptibility =impresentabile= * adj * impress- ???? * en: see imprimer =impression= * sub * impression ???? * pt: n impressão * en: n impression (1. “impression produced in a substance”; 2. “impression made on a person”; 3. Print.); * impression in colores color printing; * (le secunde, etc.) impression (de un libro) (the second, etc.) printing (of a book) =impressionabile= * adj * impressionabile ???? * pt: adj impressionável * en: adj impressionable =impressionabilitate= * sub * impressionabilitate ???? * pt: n impressionabilidade * en: n impressionability =impressionar= * v * impressionar ???? * pt: v impressionar * en: v to impress (1. to make marks on by pressing or stamping; 2. to affect, move) =impressionismo= * sub * impressionismo ???? * pt: n impressionismo * en: n impressionism =impressionista= * adj =impressionista= * sub * impressionista ???? * pt: n impressionista * en: n impressionist =impressive= * adj * impressive ???? * pt: adj impressivo/a * en: adj impressive =impressor= * sub =imprestar= * v =impresto= * sub =imprevidente= * adj * imprevidente ???? * pt: adj improvidente * en: adj improvident =imprevidentia= * sub * imprevidentia ???? * pt: n improvidência * en: n improvidence =imprevisibile= * adj * imprevisibile ???? * pt: adj imprevisível * en: adj unforeseeable =imprevisibilitate= * sub =impreviste= * adj * impreviste ???? * pt: adj imprevisto/a * en: adj unforeseen, unexpected =imprimatur= * sub * imprimatur ???? * en: n imprimatur * imprimatur NL ???? * pt: n imprimatur šNL =imprimer= * v * imprimer -prim-/-press- ???? * pt: v imprimir * en: v 1. to impart, communicate (direction, motion, etc.); 2. to impress, imprint; 3. to print * ◊ imprimibile; impression-impressionismo, impressionista, impressionar-impressionabile-impressionabilitate; impressive, reimprimer-reimpression =imprimeria= * sub * imprimeria ???? * pt: n imprensa =imprimibile= * adj * imprimibile ???? * pt: adj imprimível * en: adj printable =imprimitor= * sub =imprimitos= * sub pl =imprisionamento= * sub * imprisionamento ???? * pt: n encarceramento * en: n imprisonment =imprisionar= * v * imprisionar ???? * pt: v aprisionar, encarcerar * en: v to imprison (= to put in prison) =imprisionator= * sub =improbabile= * adj * improbabile ???? * pt: adj improvável * en: adj improbable * improbabilemente ???? * pt: adv improvávelmente =improbabilitate= * sub * improbabilitate ???? * pt: n improbabilidade * en: n improbability =improbation= * sub =improbative= * adj =improbe= * adj * improbe (ím-) ???? * pt: adj improbo/a * en: adj dishonest, lacking probity =improbitate= * sub * improbitate ???? * pt: n improbidade * en: n dishonesty, improbity =improcrastinabile= * adj =improcrastinabilitate= * sub =improducibile= * adj =improductive= * adj * improductive ???? * pt: adj improdutivo/a * en: adj unproductive =improductivitate= * sub =impromptu= * sub * impromptu F ???? * pt: n impromptu F * en: n impromptu =impronunciabile= * adj * impronunciabile ???? * pt: adj impronunciável * en: adj unpronounceable =improponibile= * adj =improponibilitate= * sub =improprie= * adj * improprie ???? * pt: adj improprio/a * en: adj improper (1. incorrect, wrong; 2. unsuitable; 3. unseemly); * fraction improprie Improper fraction =improprietate= * sub * improprietate ???? * pt: n impropriedade * en: n impropriety (= improper use of a word, expression, etc.) =improrogabile= * adj =improrogabilitate= * sub =improvisar= * v * improvisar ???? * pt: v improvisar * en: v to improvise * ◊ improvisation; improvisator =improvisation= * sub * improvisation ???? * pt: n improvisação * en: n improvisation =improvisator= * sub * improvisator ???? * pt: n improvisador * en: n improviser =improvisatori= * adj * improvisatrice ???? * pt: n improvisadora =improvise= * adj * improvise ???? * pt: adj improviso/a * en: adj unforeseen, unexpected * improvisemente ???? * pt: adv improvisamente =imprudente= * adj * imprudente ???? * pt: adj imprudente * en: adj imprudent =imprudentia= * sub * imprudentia ???? * pt: n imprudência * en: n imprudence =impubere= * adj * impubere ???? * pt: adj impúbere * en: adj who has not arrived at puberty =impubertate= * sub =impublicabile= * adj * impublicabile ???? * pt: adj impublicável * en: adj unpublishable =impudente= * adj * impudente ???? * pt: adj impudente * en: adj impudent * impudentemente ???? * pt: adv impudentemente =impudentia= * sub * impudentia ???? * pt: n impudência * en: n impudence =impudic= * adj * impudic ???? * pt: adj impudico/a, imodesto/a * en: adj lewd, immodest * impudica ???? * pt: n f. impudica * impudicamente ???? * pt: adv impudicamente =impudicitate= * sub * impudico ???? * pt: n m. impudico =impudor= * sub =impugnabile= * adj =impugnabilitate= * sub =impugnar (I)= * v =impugnar (II)= * v * impugnar¹ ???? * pt: v contestar, refutar * en: v to impugn * ◊ impugnation * impugnar² ???? * pt: v empunhar, segurar * en: v to clutch, grasp, seize =impugnation= * sub * impugnation ???? * pt: n impugnação * en: n (action of) impugning =impugnator= * sub =impugnatura= * sub * impugnatura ???? * pt: n empunhadura, punho * impuls- ???? * en: see impeller =impulsar= * v =impulsator= * sub =impulsion= * sub * impulsion ???? * pt: n impulso, impulsão * en: n impulsion (1. act of impelling; 2. impulse; also: momentum; impetus; etc.) =impulsive= * adj * impulsive ???? * pt: adj impulsivo/a * en: adj impulsive (1. impelling; 2. actuated by impulse) =impulsivitate= * sub * impulsivitate ???? * pt: n impulsividade * en: n impulsiveness =impulsivo= * sub =impulso= * sub * impulso ???? * pt: n impulso * en: n impulse (1. impulsion, act of impelling; 2. as in “to act on impulse”) * impulsor ???? * pt: n impulsor * en: n impeller =impulverar= * v =impulverate= * adj =impun= * adj * impun ???? * pt: adj impune, impunido/a * en: adj with impunity * ◊ impunitate =impunctual= * adj * impunctual ???? * pt: adj impontual * en: adj 1. not punctilious, inexact; 2. unpunctual =impunctualitate= * sub * impunctualitate ???? * pt: n impontualidade * en: n 1. lack of punctiliousness, inexactness; 2. unpunctuality =impunibile= * adj * impunibile ???? * pt: adj impunível * en: adj impunible =impunibilitate= * sub =impunitate= * sub * impunitate ???? * pt: n impunidade * en: n impunity =impunite= * adj * impunite ???? * pt: adj impunido/a * en: n unpunished * impunmente ???? * pt: adv impunemente =impur= * adj * impur ???? * pt: adj impuro/a * en: adj impure =impuressa= * sub * impuressa ???? * pt: n impureza * en: n impureness =impuritate= * sub * impuritate ???? * pt: n impuridade * en: n impurity * impurmente ???? * pt: adv impuramente =imputabile= * adj * imputabile ???? * pt: n imputável * en: n imputable =imputabilitate= * sub * imputabilitate ???? * pt: n imputabilidade * en: n imputability =imputar= * v * imputar ???? * pt: v imputar * en: v to impute * ◊ imputabile-imputabilitate; imputation =imputation= * sub * imputation ???? * pt: n imputação * en: n imputation =imputrescibile= * adj * imputrescibile ???? * pt: adj imputrescível * en: adj imputrescible =imputrescibilitate= * sub * imputrescibilitate ???? * pt: n imputrescibilidade * en: n imputrescibility